winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 607/Script
The Lost Library Intro/Recap Narrator: At Daphne's royal coronation, Diaspro discovered that Bloom was nearly depleted of all energy. Using her guile and cunning nature, Diaspro convinced Thoren to throw Bloom into the Vortex of Flames. However, instead of being destroyed by the Vortex, Bloom rose up a new, complete with Bloomix powers. Scene: Stella's Boutique Stella: Decisions, decisions, hmm... I'll just have to create both looks. Amazing! Both of these dresses look trendsetters. Huh? Wait a second, I don't remember these patterns being so... so alive! Get out of my boutique! Ah, get off of me! Scene: Outside Stella's Boutique Bloom: Ow! Ahh! Flora: Hi Bloom. Isn't it exciting meeting all these new friends? Aisha, Tecna and Musa: Ugh! Musa: This is not cool! Stella: Huh? Ahh! Wake up Stella, this must be a nightmare! Flora: Stella, be careful! Don't worry, come to mommy. There you go, little guy. No one's going to hurt you. Stella: This is ridiculous! Flora: This is nature. What's wrong with a few friends living peacefully by our side? Musa: Ahh! Aisha: Flora, does this look peaceful to you? Flora: All right, I'll take care of it. The smell of a Treemans Orchid will lure them back to their homes where they belong. All of the Winx (except Flora): Ooh, eew, yuck... Aisha: What's that smell? It's disgusting! Stella: That is gross. Bloom: That's all coming from a flower? All of the Winx (except Flora): Whew. Roxy: Hi Winx. Tecna: Roxy, what's up? Stella: Hey there. Roxy: What is that? Musa: Don't ask. Roxy: Well, I could really use your help. I can't break the Trix's spell on Headmistress Griffin. Flora: Come with me. Aisha: Flora, how will this help? Flora: To modified a metamorphosis spell, we need a potion. There's nothing to be afraid of. I made this using my plants immune system. Let's give it a try. Musa: Totally awesome. Tecna: Wow. Roxy: It's working! Flora: No. it isn't. Roxy, do you think Professor Palladium can help? Roxy: Don't worry, headmistress. We'll get you back to normal. Bloom, Stella, Musa: Ohh... Griselda: Winx, you are expected in the History of Magic classroom. Scene: History of Magic classroom Faragonda: Winx, we have reason to believe that the Trix are in possession of a very powerful book. It is called the Legendarium. Bloom: So all of those monsters who attack us... Daphne: ... Were brought to life by the Legendarium. Aisha: Then what are we waiting for? We need to destroy the Legendarium. Faragonda: I'm afraid you've already tried to do that Aisha, without even knowing it. Bloom: That's why the negative energy was so powerful. Faragonda: The Legendarium is indestructible. We must find a way to lock it forever. The sooner the better. Daphne: Especially since it is in the wrong hands. But it wasn't always that way. The Legendarium was once kept in the lost library of Alexandria, in Egypt. The fairy godmother who guarded the book is the only one who knows how to lock it. From what I read so far, the fairy godmother kept a diary containing all the secrets of the Legendarium. Bloom: There's no time to waste then, we have to find that diary. Aisha: Bloom's right. Let's do this Winx. Scene: Cloud Tower Faragonda: No one must know of your mission, it needs to be top secret. Daphne: I know what we should do, we can pretend that our History of Magic class on a study of broad trip. Darcy: Hah! A study of broad trip? What a lame disguise. Icy: There's no fooling us. We'll attack them before they can even find the library. Selina: A surprise attack. I like it. Icy: You're not going anywhere, Selina. I need you to stay put, and use Griffin's magic eye to keep a look out. Oh, I do like surprises. Stormy: Time to go fairy hunting, sisters. Ha ha ha. Selina: It's only a matter of time, before I get enough power and free you, Acheron. Scene: Alfea Musa: This is gonna be so much fun. Aisha: Yeah, I can hardly wait. Stella: It's not everyday we get to go on a vacation to Egypt. Tecna: It's a mission, Stella. Not a vacation. Stella: Details, details. The important thing is that we stay cool. And you know me, I've come prepared. Bloom: Oh wow. Flora: Beautiful. Tecna: I love it. Stella: And next, a portable fan for those extra hot days. Musa: Sweet. Stella: It's the highest grade of wind force. Nothing but the best for my girls. Musa: Ahh! Stella! Aisha: Stop it! Tecna: Turn it off! Stella: Eh-heh. My bad. It's the guys. Bloom: Sky! Come on Flora, Helia's with them too. Timmy: Hi Tecna. Tecna: Hey. Stella: Oh Brandon, here I am. So, did you missed me? Musa: Wow, news travel fast! I can't believe you're already here! We're so excited about our trip. Sky: ''' We couldn't let you go without saying goodbye. '''Bloom: Thanks Sky. Aisha: Roy. Roy: Hey. Nex: Aisha! Roy: Huh? Nex: Aisha! Well, I... Aisha: Yes? Roy: I'm not interrupting anything, am I? For you. Aisha: Oh wow Roy, thanks. You shouldn't have. Roller blades! That's awesome. Nex: Have a good trip Aisha. Roy: I thought of you when I saw them. I hope you like them. Tecna: Hey Daphne. It's just about time for us to be leaving. So, are we good to go? Where are the other girls? They should have been here already. Carol: Evie, Lori, hurry up! We're so late. Lori: We're coming Carol. Evie: A trip with the Winx? How cool is that? Stormy: What's the rush? Carol: The Trix! Icy: Oh, good to know that our reputation is intact. Darcy: Now, for the best part. Thoren: Hey Daphne, you girls just about ready to go? Daphne: Just waiting on them. Darcy: Sorry to be late. Our bad. Tecna: Let's try to stay on schedule, okay? Stormy: Are you kidding me? Icy: Watch it, Stormy. Daphne: Okay girls, everyone set? Chatta: Wait! Amore: Don't forget us! Stella: It's the pixies! Sky: Good luck. Bloom: Bye guys. Scene: Egypt Daphne: We made it. Alexandria, Egypt. Bloom: Oh... Musa: Wow. Daphne: History tells us that the library was destroyed in a fire many centuries ago. But in actuality, the library is hidden. Only the fairy godmother and a few other people know of its location. Pixies: Oh... Tourist: So cute. Say cheese! Lockette: Can humans see us? Bloom: I think so, ever since magic came back to Earth. Daphne: I'm not quite sure where to start looking. Icy: When the time is right, we'll do what we do best. Musa: Woah! This place is amazing. Stella: You said it Musa. Tecna: It's hard to believe that an entire civilization once inhabited these lands. Stella: These shoes were not exactly meant tracing around a logical sides. Flora: We could transform and get a bird side view. Bloom: Let's hold off on that Flora. We need to keep a low profile. Aisha: Hmm... I think I might have the solution. What about those? Bloom: Sweet! Aisha: Up, up and away! Tecna: This is so cool. Stella: Now this is what I call flying in style. Musa: Hey you guys! Look down below! What a beautiful view! Tecna: The sky will remain nice and clear for our search. Although it is a stifling 95 degrees Fahrenheit. Stella: Tell me about it. I need my fan. Bloom, Tecna: Hmm... Stella: Okay, okay no fan. Icy: Ready to make this more interesting? Darcy: Ready. Daphne: According to my studies, the library was among very lush palms and very wonderful gardens. Lockette: But I only see rocks and sand. Amore: Lots of sand! Aisha: Winx, look out! Winx: Woah! Ahh! Musa: Way to go, Bloom! Aisha: All right! You did it! Winx, Daphne, the pixies and the girls are still in the sandstorm. *Daphne and pixies scream* Daphne: We have to do something! Cherie: I'll take care of it! Daphne: Wow, well done Cherie! Cherie: That's why they call me the weather pixie. Darcy: Is there a pixie for every occasion? Ridiculous. Bloom: Hey everyone. Is everyone okay? Icy: Yes, but thank goodness you're here Bloom. Darcy: Ugh, this has got to be the worst trip ever. Aisha: We have been floating in circles for hours. Flora: Maybe nature can lead us in the right direction. Hmm... Oh! I can sense the presents of many plants, underground, down there. Aisha: It's so dry. Musa: And vacant. Stella: And hot! Tecna: Flora, are you sure about this? Flora: Yes, I'm sure. This way. Stella: Hold up. My feet are pleading for mercy. Tecna: Well, you and your feet better hang in there. We searched only 12 percents of the area, and we still have a long, long way to go. Stella: Well, thanks for that update, Tecna. How uplifting! Stormy: Wait! Icy: Selina, can you hear me? Scene: Cloud Tower Selina: Loud and clear, Icy. Icy: It's story time, get to work. Selina: You got it. I'm gonna have to cook up something good for them. Scene: Egypt Flora: The library must be in here! Stella: I bet this place is just crawling with rattlesnakes. Tecna: There are no rattlesnakes in Egypt, Stella. Stella: Oh, good. Spiders! Ah! Huh? Daphne: Well done Stella! You found the entrance. Scene: Library of Alexandria Daphne: This is it, the lost library of Alexandria. Aisha: This is incredible. Musa: Woah, check it out. Flora: Wow. Daphne, are these the palms and gardens that you were telling us about? Daphne: Yes. Yes, they are. This place has been here for centuries of history. It's a dream come true. Bloom: It's amazing. Daphne: The Legendarium uses to recite right here within these walls. Stella: The question is, where do we begin? Musa: I say we look in... this direction. Bloom: So the diary must be around here somewhere. Stella: Somewhere? Maybe you haven't noticed, but there are a billion books in here! Scene: Cloud Tower Selina: Hmm... Legendarium, ancient pharaohs of Egypt, preserved as mummies deep under the earth, listen to my call, I summon you to rise and rule once again. Scene: Library of Alexandria Caramel: Watch out! Musa, Stella: Ahh! Daphne: Mummies! Musa: Mummies! Let's get out of here! Stella: Ahh! Bloom: Winx, transform! Magic Winx, Bloomix! Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, fairy of the Shining Sun! Daphne: Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix! Bloom: Ugh... Yah! Stormy: Oh! Lockette, Piff: Woah! Musa: Pixies, you got this? Caramel: Everything is under control Musa! Musa: All right! Flora: Chlorophyll Bolt! Aisha: Morphix Trap! Flora: Well done Aisha. Icy: Don't you even think about it. Daphne: I call upon the element of fire, Flame Spiral! You guys get out of here, it's too dangerous. Tecna: Bio-Rhythmic Flow! I think that should take care of it for now. Quick, follow me. You'll be safe here. Digital Room! Darcy: Ugh... Stormy: Hmm! Bloom: More mummies are coming! Icy: Okay, sisters. Sit back and enjoy the show. This is gonna be good. Ha ha ha! Ending 'Narrator:'The Winx continue to battle the mummies of Alexandria, in their quest to find the fairy godmother's diary. It won't be easy, but the Winx never give up. Meanwhile, Selina takes advantage of being alone at Cloud Tower, where she will secretly carry out a master plan of her own foolishness. Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts